in the bright darkness
by smiley-face-300
Summary: hermione creates a new chat email account and she's sucked into talking to this one person, but what she doesn't realize is that the person she seems to be getting along with so well is the person she truly hates the most
1. Chapter 1

**In the bright darkness**

**Disclaimer: this is my plot, not the characters**

**Authors note: I came up with this idea from another story my friend told me about **

**Chapter 1: the first conversation; stupidly stubborn**

Hermione clicked opening the link, and read what had appeared on the screen. 'First name' she thought. Typing in Hermione she read the next thing ' last name' she put in granger. Putting in the rest of the information she thought of what her account name would be, thinking of the thing that had just happened on her life she typed in 'Beautifulybroken' and clicked ok. A red screen came up with the gryffindor crest on it. Clicking on chat it went away and a bunch of names came up on the side, she clicked on 'Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen'. She thought of who this could be, having a bunch of names of guys that could be that self-centred come up in her mind she gave up and typed…

Beautifulybroken says: hello

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: hey

Beautifulybroken says: how are you?

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: good, and your self?

Beautifulybroken says: not that great

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen: why? What's wrong? What happened?

Beautifulybroken says: oh nothing, I just got dumped.

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: what jerk would ever dump you?

Beautifulybroken says: o no one really

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: well if you told me I could beat him up for hurting you

Beautifulybroken says: are you always this nice to girls that you don't know who they are?

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: no not normally.

Beautifulybroken says: then what's so special about me?

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: well I could be an ass, if that's what you really want.

Beautifulybroken says: no sorry, I'm just really used to guys being Asses.

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: who says I'm a guy, for all you know I could be in the computer next to you.

Beautifulybroken says: are you??

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: I don't know. Am I?

Hermione looked over to the next computer on either side, and the only other person there was Seamus and he was doing research…

Beautifulybroken says: Well unless you are Seamus then no your not.

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: no I'm not Seamus

Beautifulybroken says: well then, no you're not on the computer next to me.

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: your right im not, but this is a boring topic, let's talk about some thing else.

Beautifulybroken says: ok, well what do you want to talk about?

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: erm. Well I don't know.

Beautifulybroken says: well actually I have to go, my next class starts in about 15 minutes. So I have to go and get my books, I'll be on later though. Will you?

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: yes, I'll be on for a while; I'll talk to you when you get back on.

Beautifulybroken says: ok talk to you then

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: ok bye. xoxo

Beautifulybroken says: ok. xoxo to you too

Hermione clicked log off and closed the computer, picked up her books and ran to potions wanting the class to end soon so she could get back on and talk to him again… Draco waited thinking about who this could be. 'Who just broke up with some one?' he thought to himself….

Beautifulybroken says: hey again

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: hey there

Beautifulybroken says: how was the wait?

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: long and boring. How was class?

Beautifulybroken says: same, I don' think as much of potions as I used to. Did you go to a class?

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: no I don't have a class right now.

Beautifully broken says: does that mean you're in Slytherin?

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: maybe

Beautifulybroken says: well are you or aren't you?

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: tell me you're house first.

Beautifulybroken says: no you go first…

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: I'm not telling you mine, until you tell me yours…

Beautifulybroken says: no. I'm not telling you mine until you tell me yours

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: well then I guess your never going to know my house and I'll never know yours.

Beautifulybroken says: god damn it your stubborn!

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: yep

Beautifulybroken says: that's not something to be proud of you know

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: I know, but that doesn't mean that I can't be proud of it

Beautifulybroken says: wow.

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: wow what??

Beautifulybroken says: oh nothing, just your stupidity

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: that's not very nice, seeing as how nice I was to you, you should be grateful I'm not normally that nice. Especially to girls like you

Beautifulybroken says: girls like me?

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: yep girls like you.

Beautifulybroken says: you don't even know me

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: I know enough

Beautifulybroken says: what ever, I have to go

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: aw your not just leaving causes of me are you??

Beautifulybroken says: rolls eyes

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: …

Beautifulybroken says: I have to go. Bye

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: bye

Draco leaned back in his chair and swore under his breath. Why had he'd been so stupid? Hermione closed her computer and left. It was late and she was hungry. She might go on tomorrow, but she defiantly didn't want to have to deal with him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: this is my plot. **

**Authors note: I have never posted this quickly but I should learn how to, hopefully no one finds my story boring because I thought it was good.**

**Chapter 2: the second conversation; trying to meet**

**Hermione woke up the next mourning and with nothing to do she went back on the chat site. Draco was waiting, he had been on all night and he always got up early, he wanted to talk to her. Even if he didn't know whom this she was….**

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: hey

Beautifulybroken says:

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: look, I'm sorry ok, I didn't mean to be such a stubborn ass to you the other day. And yes I am in Slytherin.

Beautifulybroken says: oh. Well. I'm afraid I still can't tell you my house.

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: what? Why not?

Beautifulybroken says: because if I do, then you probably won't ever talk to me again

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: that would never happen

Beautifulybroken says: I'm going to trust on that then… I'm in gryffindor

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says:

Beautifulybroken says: hello?

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says:

Beautifulybroken says: don't sign off

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: I'm not. I'm still here.

Beautifulybroken says: good

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: anyway. That's behind us

Beautifulybroken says: yep

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: so, how are you

Beautifulybroken says: better now, after you said sorry and admitted you were wrong

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: I never admitted that

Beautifulybroken says: yea you did

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: no I did

Beautifulybroken says: what ever

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: no not what ever

Beautifulybroken says: anyway, I'm so glad that it's the weekend

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: yea me too

Beautifulybroken says: anyway, what do you want to talk about?

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: I don't know, what do you want to talk about?

Beautifulybroken says: well, I'm sot of hungry, so I might go and grab a bite to eat.

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: actually, me to. Hey! Do you want to meet?

Beautifulybroken says: what? I don't know

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: come on. I really want to know who you are.

Beautifulybroken says: yea, well. I don't know.

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: please?

Beautifulybroken says: well ok, but give me a minute, meet me by the front entrance way in 10 minutes

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: great, see you there.

Hermione smiled and jumped off the computer and ran to the bathroom and her closet to grab some clothes, Draco put on a clean shirt and sprayed himself with the body spray he had gotten from his father. She ran out of the common room with her hair done and her make up perfect and he ran up the stairs smelling very good. Hermione was just about to reach the front entrance and so was Draco when they both slowed down and walked, seeming slow. Hermione reached the doors and caught her breath as she looked around for her chat buddy, all she saw was Draco walking towards the great hall. Draco saw Hermione standing there, thinking, what could she be waiting for, when he tripped over a foot in his way, he looked up and saw Snape

"**Good mourning, Mr. Malfoy" Snape said very deeply**

" Good mourning professor Snape" Draco said getting up and beginning to walk forward

"**Not so fast, you still owe me that homework and you will not leave the common room until it is done, understand?" Snape said grabbing Draco's collar and dragging him back towards the common room. Seeing Malfoy being dragged back to his common room she snickered and then looked around, she heard her stomach growl, but waited another 15 minutes, when these passed and she was starving she went inside and had her breakfast….**

Beautifulybroken says: where were you? You stood me up

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: sorry, I was dragged back to my common room

Beautifulybroken says: really?

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: yes

Beautifulybroken says: ok. We do have to meet though because I do want to know who you are.

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: see I knew you did.

Beautifulybroken says: why were you dragged back to your common room?

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: to do some homework, but I'm done now

Beautifulybroken says: well then meet me outside in 15 minutes

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: really? Ok I'll see you there.

**Hermione got up and ran outside to the pier, and waited, Draco ran out side to the forbidden forest, and loomed around, 15 minutes passed in both their watches, and they both decided to wait another 5 minutes, when these assed they both went inside. They ran into one another at the door, Hermione bumped into Draco**

" **Oh my god! Watch it Malfoy!" Hermione said mad that her new friend had once again stood her up**

" **What makes you think it was my fault granger?" Draco yelled back**

" **Why are you yelling?" Hermione asked getting up to her feet**

" **Why are you dressed up so nice?" Draco asked Hermione just shook her head**

"**Never mind" was all she said…**

Beautifulybroken says: why do you keep standing me up like this?

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: I didn't mean to, you stood me up.

Beautifulybroken says: no I didn't, I was outside, right by the pier

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: o I was by the forbidden forest

Beautifulybroken says: well then I guess we have to organize our meet next time huh?

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: yea I guess we do.

Beautifulybroken says: well anyway I have to go and do homework, we really have to meet soon.

Sexiestthingyou'veeverseen says: yea we really do, anyway, good bye xoxo

Beautifulybroken says: xoxo


End file.
